


The Wedding of the Century (AKA What was I thinking when I wrote this? But Yay, Wedding Fluff)

by AJenno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec wedding, Malec, Reception Party, Tons of Sappy Fluff, True Love, Wedding Reception, Who am I kidding? I have been wanting to write this forever, happy ever after, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: A wedding between Alec and Magnus. I mean, really, what else can I say? The title is pretty self explanatory. *Winks*(Also I have added Chapter 2, the Wedding Reception!)





	1. The Wedding of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a wedding ceremony between Magnus and Alec for a while now but never worked up the courage to do so. One day in particular, I was inspired by this incredible video by the always amazing Sophie. If you haven't seen it, go check it out right here: [The Wedding](https://youtu.be/s-w_r4q-5Fc)
> 
> Also, I know there are other wedding fics out there and I couldn't resist writing my own too. It's been a very long time since I've written a fanfic (Or a story in general) so I hope this isn't too bad. Thanks and enjoy!

"Welcome one and all, to the grandest event of the year, no, of the century! Be prepared to be astounded and marveled as you take in the glorious decorations, the setting, and the wonder of this entire day. Feast your eyes on all around you and be ready for the most powerful ceremony ever. Welcome to--"

"Jace, what are you doing?"

Jace, standing on top of one of the tables that had been set out for the "grand event", as he had said, turned to face his sister. "I'm practicing my speech for later. What does it look like I'm doing, Izzy?"

Isabelle sighed at her brother, trying really hard not to laugh. "What, without an audience? How do you know it'll be any good?" She asked, reaching up to fix one of the pins tucked into her hair. A few more minutes and she could pull them all out to finally get her hair exactly like she wanted for today. 

"I had an audience." Jace argued, thinking about it as he jumped down from the table. He gazed around then pointed towards a nearby tree. "The squirrels up there were applauding. They loved the part of the speech they heard."

That made Izzy laugh because she knew Jace was trying to make her do exactly that. "I'd ask if you're drunk already but I know the alcohol hasn't been opened yet."

"That's what you think. A bottle of champagne was delivered to two specific suites. How much you want to bet they broke into them already?"

"I doubt it, especially considering how nervous a certain someone is. Speaking of, aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on him?"

Jace rolled his eyes but smirked. "I was keeping an eye on him. But he was driving me crazy with his pacing. So I told him I was going to take a walk or I was going to knock him out until it was time."

"Jace!" Izzy reprimanded, and then rolled her eyes before speaking again. "Go keep an eye on him. And don't be a bully or you'll have one of these heels up your ass."

Jace smirked, holding his hands up for peace. "Yes Ma'am, crazy lady." He murmured and began to retreat when she glared at him, heading back to his duty. 

Izzy stood there for a moment then let out a laugh. "I have two insane brothers. This is my life." She said to no one in particular (Though the squirrels probably heard), before she turned back to finish getting ready.

Everything was perfect. Perfection did not truly exist in the world but this event? It was perfect, with a capital P. It had taken months of endless planning, with quite a few obstacles to overcome. But those involved were stubborn and dealt with everything that came their way. And it had all paid off because this day? It was going to kick some major ass, in the best of ways. Well, if the two males getting married would stop being nervous anyway.

"Your incessant pacing is getting on the very last of my nerves, Magnus. Have a seat already and have a glass of this champagne. It's quite good and when do you ever turn down a chance for a drink?" 

"Ragnor, really? Right now?" Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and gorgeous, well, everything, stopped his pacing for a moment to glance over at his longtime friend, Ragnor Fell. Ragnor sat in one of the plush chairs of the elegant room, holding a glass half filled with the champagne that had been delivered to the suite. He had opened it for Magnus, even pouring him a glass, but it remained untouched by the bottle. If Magnus was not going to indulge, Ragnor surely was. And that was why he knew the champagne was delicious.

"Do not really me." Ragnor began to Magnus after another sip of the liquid gold. "You were not this nervous when you crashed the first wedding, were you?" The look Magnus gave Ragnor made Ragnor roll his eyes before he continued. "Well you got through that and look where it got you. Now you are going to marry that Shadowhunter of yours. And unless he changes his mind and runs off before the ceremony, you should be happy." Magnus gave him another look, irritation clear in the gaze and Ragnor waved his free hand. "What now?"

"You are not exactly being encouraging with your words. Telling me Alexander might run off on me does not make me feel any less nervous."

"Oh pish posh, old friend. He's so in love with you, it's quite sickening. I look at the two of you together for longer than a moment and I start to turn even greener."

"Do you want me to kick you out? You're not helping me out anyway so you don't need to be here."

"No, no. If you kick me out and Catarina finds out, she will have my horns and my ass while she's at it. She asked me, in the spirit of friendship, to be on my best behavior and be supportive to you."

"So, where's that support then?" Magnus asked, giving Ragnor a pointed look. 

Ragnor let out another sigh before he stood, moving over to the untouched glass of champagne. "Have a seat for a damn moment and drink some of this. Everything is going to be wonderful and you know it. It's your wedding day, old friend and it is going to be absolutely perfect."

Meanwhile, in the other groom's suite:

"Hey I bet if you keep this up, you'll actually make an indentation in the floor. Imagine what that would look like. Powerwalking Alec causes path through stone floor."

Alexander Gideon Lightwood, eldest of the Lightwood siblings, paused in his footsteps, glancing over at his brother, his Parabatai, Jace. But a break in his pacing couldn't hurt so he leaned against the table that held the bottle of champagne neither he nor Jace had touched. "Are you purposely trying to rile me up?"

"Who? Me? Not at all. Earlier, before I left, probably. But now I am being good."

"...Did Izzy threaten you?" Alec asked, knowing that had to be the reason Jace was being nice when he was enjoying picking on Alec's nervousness earlier. 

"Izzy doesn't threaten me. She doesn't scare me. I fear nothing and, okay yes, she threatened me. You've seen her heels. I don't want them anywhere near my ass."

That caused a burst of laughter to slip out of Alec, relaxing him by degrees. He wasn't nervous at the fact that he was getting married. He knew who he was going to marry and he couldn't be happier about that. And though he dealt with people on a daily basis with his work, there was going to be a lot more people than he was used to at this wedding. More so than his first attempt at this type of event. So of course there were nerves, even if Alec told himself there was no need.

"And I've lost you again. Alec?" Jace asked, and though his voice was quiet, Alec's head shot up as if Jace had yelled instead. "Whoa. You okay?"

"Yes." Adjusting the sleeves of his dress shirt, Alec nodded. "I'm fine. How much longer?"

Jace glanced over at a nearby clock. "About an hour before you have to go take your place."

Alec debated for a moment then spoke up. "Then I will take that drink."

Jace grinned. "And the party really begins." He teased, moving to open the bottle so they could both have a drink.

"This is going to be the most talked about event for a very long time." Catarina Loss, radiant in a black dress that perfectly contrasted her blue skin color, murmured as she looked over the grounds where the wedding and reception would be taking place. It was rare that she wasn't in scrubs and working on a weekend, but she was glad she had been invited today. The ceremony would be taking place shortly and she could see several people already at their seats. The decorations were extravagant and loud, which she knew was Magnus' doing. That thought made her smile, knowing her friend was so helplessly in love, it was sweet to watch. She watched a few more people take their seats then walked down the steps, heading for the area she was told to go to.

When it was time for the ceremony, Jace had people grinning at him, shaking their heads, or trying not to laugh. The proverbial ice had been broken with Jace's "grand speech" and he turned to face his parabatai who looked a lot more relaxed now. Moving towards Alec, Jace gave him a grin. "You see, I told you it was going to be a great speech."

"Right now is not really the time." Izzy muttered, standing in the middle of the stage they had set up. 

"It's fine, Iz. It's Jace. We both know how he is." Alec murmured and looked over as Catarina, the maid of honor for Magnus, let out a snort at their exchange. 

"I would take offense to that, but you are all beneath me, therefore I will not sink to your level. Besides I made people smile so ha." Jace teased with a wink, and got three sets of eye rolls from Alec, Izzy, and even Catarina.

The Silent Brother behind them knocked his staff down, snapping everyone to attention as the music that had been in the background changed, signaling the beginning of the wedding portion of the ceremony. Everyone moved into place, and Alec let out a deep breath, before glancing over. Magnus made his grand entrance; his arm in Ragnor's and Alec couldn't help but smile at that. He had no idea what Magnus had said or done to convince Ragnor of this particular idea but he was glad for it. No one could ever say Magnus was anything but eccentric and Alec wouldn't have him any other way. 

When they reached the top of the stage, Ragnor shifted, grabbing Magnus' hand to place it in Alec's. "Good luck with this one. You'll need it." He warned Alec with a smirk before he moved over to stand with Catarina.

"Smart ass." Magnus muttered, before he smiled up at his soon to be husband, placing his other hand in Alec's as well. "Here we are, Alexander." He said, in a quiet voice.

"Here we are." Alec murmured in return and the ceremony began.

After the vows were exchanged, there was not a dry eye in the place. Even Jace muttered about something being in his own eyes, which no one was buying. Alec and Magnus had written their own vows and the words they had exchanged had been for each other yes, but those who bore witness, were impacted in the most emotional way. There was love here, between this particular Shadowhunter and Warlock, and no one could doubt it, ever.

The final step of the ceremony, the giving of rings, which came after the wedding rune had been marked on both Magnus and Alec, had been Magnus idea. And after Alec had slipped on Magnus' ring, Magnus slipped on Alec's ring, and tugged on Alec's neck, surprising his Shadowhunter to lean over for Magnus to whisper in his ear. "Know this Alec, my Alec. You're mine now and no one will ever tear us apart." He murmured and nipped Alec's earlobe. 

Alec blushed and pulled back again. Then he was caught off guard yet again as Magnus wrapped his other hand around Alec's neck and leaned up to kiss Alec. When he moved back, grinning as Alec tried to follow his mouth, he spoke again. "I know I was supposed to wait until I was told to kiss the groom but have you met Alec? I couldn't resist." That brought a chuckle or laugh out of everyone, ending this part of the event on a joyous note. The wedding ceremony between Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a Shadowhunter, and Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was one that would go down in history as unforgettable, always.

And that was just the ceremony part. Wait until you hear about the reception party afterwards...


	2. The Wedding Reception of the Century (I had to continue with the theme. Don't Judge Me!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reception to the Wedding in the previous chapter. More fluff and some fun chaos because, hello, it's a wedding reception. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted to post this as a separate story or as an added chapter. My friend helped me decide so here we go. This is the reception to the wedding from the first chapter. And yes, it's pretty much more fluff, friends being friends, and just plain fun (Especially for me writing it muahaha). The singing part with the trio was inspired by this amazing piece by the incredible Warlock Bay on twitter: [Warlock Trio Singing](https://twitter.com/mortallwarlock/status/849398815580925952) and as I said before, the wedding was inspired by Sophie (MalecWings on Twitter) and her incredible music video found here: [The Wedding](https://youtu.be/s-w_r4q-5Fc) I apologize for any typos or mistakes. I beta'ed this myself so I might have missed stuff. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

"I can honestly say, without a single doubt, that this is the event of the year. The champagne in particular is incredibly tasty."

Alec eyed his sister for a moment and tried not to laugh as he spoke, "How many drinks have you had so far, Iz?"

Izzy stared down at her nearly empty glass before looking up at her brother again. Then she held up two fingers, frowned, and held up one more. "Only three. I was thinking about a fourth one, although not because I need alcohol. But because the champagne is good."

"So you've said. You know what else is good? Water."

She made a "Pft" sound, waving away his advice. Then she grinned, very mischievously before she spoke. "I'm going to ask Simon for a dance. He's so awkward when he dances, it's adorable." She said and walked off. 

Alec was wondering about that grin she had given him when he heard a microphone being tapped. The amount of people dancing, and there was plenty considering the large amount of space allowed for such a thing in the grand ballroom where Alec and Magnus' wedding reception was being held, slowed down. The entertainment had been a band hired for the night but now Alec noticed Magnus on the stage, though he wasn't alone. Catarina, who clearly looked pleased, and a very reluctant Ragnor, were standing on either side of Alec's new husband.

"This thing is on, right?" Magnus asked, tapping the microphone again, then grinned when everyone in the room turned their full attention on him. "Great. Thank you all for coming to the party of the century. You know that Alexander and I are very grateful you could all make it to our wedding and the celebration of it. Our journey has been full of trials and tribulations. But it has also been full of joy, and bliss. I might sound sappy but he means everything to me and I'm grateful to be his husband. So." Magnus clapped his hands together once, and grinned again. "Catarina, Ragnor, and I wanted to do something special."

"Let it be known I was blackmailed into doing this with them and--Oomph." Ragnor finished on a groan as Catarina elbowed his side hard.

Magnus laughed, speaking up again. "Okay Ragnor might not be excited about this but he's a good enough friend to do this with me." Now Magnus' attention turned to Alec, who looked completely surprised. "Alexander had no idea I was going to do this, and that makes this all the more fun. Shall we?" He asked Catarina and Ragnor, and they nodded. The lights in the room dimmed, and a spotlight fell on the warlock trio.

Moments later, music from the band began and in perfect harmony, the trio began to sing. Alec recognized the song immediately and he felt emotion clog in his throat. This song had special meaning to his relationship with Magnus, and Alec knew what a gift Magnus was giving him by singing the song with his two friends. 

"I'm surprised he was able to keep this a secret from you." A voice said from beside Alec, almost drawing a surprised sound from the shadowhunter. 

"Raphael. I didn't hear you come up." And he should have been able to. The vampire was silent on his feet but not enough to catch Alec off guard.

Raphael smirked before he spoke up again, "Why would you have? Your attention is completely riveted on your new husband and his friends. I'm heading out. I have some things to take care of so you'll have to say goodbye to Magnus for me. And to Ragnor too. He tried to get me to help him out of the singing situation but I refused because it's more fun to see him annoyed. Before I go though, I have something to give you, for you and Magnus." He explained, reaching into his pocket. He drew out a small rectangular gift box, and handed it over to Alec. "I didn't leave it with the other wedding gifts because this is just for the two of you to see." And without another explanation, Raphael gave a quick wave and left.

Alec frowned after him for a moment, wondering what the cryptic vampire had given him. He was tempted to open the box, but stuck it in his pocket instead, tuning in to the last bit of the song being sung by the warlock trio. When the song was over, there was applause aplenty and the smile radiating on Alec's face could have lit a thousand light bulbs. 

 

Hours Later: 

Magnus watched from his seated perch on the now empty stage as Alec gave his mother a final hug before she headed out with his father. Alec's relationship with his parents had plenty of ups and downs but Magnus knew how grateful Alec was that his parents had both come to the wedding. 

"You look way too energetic for two in the morning, after hours of partying." Izzy told Magnus as she lifted herself to sit next to him. 

"It's probably because he knows what's coming next." Jace put in, lifting Clary up on the stage, even though she rolled her eyes, because Jace knew perfectly well she was capable of getting herself up there. 

"Are you telling me you think of your brother and Magnus having sex?" Clary asked, all innocent charm, as she leaned her head on Magnus' shoulder.

Jace made a horrified face. "Of course not. I don't need that image in my head. Damn it, that's just cruel to say, Clary."

"You asked for it by helping her up when she was perfectly capable." Simon put in his two cents as he lifted himself to sit next to Izzy.

"Next time I won't be a gentleman." Jace muttered and chuckled when Clary pinched his arm.

"This was a damn good party, wasn't it?" Magnus asked, his smile seeming permanent. "Everyone had fun, even grumpy Ragnor."

"Grumpy Ragnor can still hear you," said the warlock as he came up behind Magnus but didn't sit. 

"But grumpy is such an apt description for you." Catarina put in, and leaned down to kiss Magnus' forehead before straightening again. "Ragnor and I are going to head out. I have a shift in a few hours and he's going to be a gentleman and see me home."

"I'm staying at your place for the night. I have no choice but to see you back home."

"That too." Catarina added and with a laugh, jumped off the stage, landing perfectly, even in her heels.

"Showoff." Ragnor muttered and landed beside her. He turned to Magnus and his features softened for a moment. "We're proud of you, old friend, and so happy for you both too." And with that said, he and Catarina turned and headed out. 

Magnus sat there in surprise for a moment but snapped out of it when Izzy wiggled her fingers in front of him. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" He asked her and she laughed.

"I was letting you know that the clean up crew is done. Simon and Jace are trying not to pass out, so we're all going to head out too. You and Alec are leaving on your honeymoon tomorrow, right?" At Magnus' nod, she smiled. "Good. I expect lots of pictures when you get back." She pushed herself off the stage again. "Come on sleepyheads." She told the others and both Jace and Simon jumped, muttering about not being asleep. Izzy and Clary's laughter trailed behind them as the four of them left. 

Magnus got caught up in his thoughts after that, reflecting on everything his life had been and where he was now. 

"Hey." A voice, the one belonging to the man of his dreams, drifted through Magnus' ears, and he broke out of his thoughts, looking down at Alec. 

"Alexander." He murmured the name reverently. 

"Hey." Alec repeated, smiling now as he held his arms up. Without a word, Magnus jumped off the stage, landing in Alec's arms. When he finished sliding down Alec's body, he looked up with the smile reserved just for his husband. 

"Tonight was perfect, wasn't it? The entire day actually. Surrounded by friends, family, and marrying the man I love more than life."

"I agree. It was everything we wanted and more." Alec said and leaned down to kiss Magnus, letting the kiss linger before he pulled back. "But the night is not over. And since you decided to surprise me with that song, I have a surprise for you too."

"What kind of--" Magnus let out a gasp, followed by a laugh as he found himself thrown over Alec's shoulder. "Where are we going?" He managed to ask as Alec turned and walked off with his prize. 

"Oh you'll see, Magnus. It's a surprise after all. Better hold on tight." Alec told him and let out a laugh of his own as Magnus reached down to squeeze Alec's ass, claiming he was holding on good and tight now. 

And that was how their married life started. A beautiful wedding, an incredible reception, and laughter from both of them on the beginning of their wedding night...

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you liked this. I love kudos, comments and cookies (I LOVE COOKIES!) You can find me on twitter here: [@Ajenno](http://twitter.com/ajenno) if you want to tell me how good this was (If you hated it, don't tell me! LOL. JK.) This was going to be shorter but the story got away from me and it was longer than I expected. Also, I know I could have added so many more characters but then, this would have been even longer. Oh boy. Ha. Anyway, thanks for reading and like I said in the beginning, I hope you enjoyed! Oh! And comments are always welcome, especially if this was enough fluff for you. Muahaha.


End file.
